Transcended Lucienne/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} ATK SPD of one enemy and inflicts splash damage. |activeskill1 = Sharp Blade ( /Melee) |flavora1 = Silithus can slash through even the toughest of materials. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 14710% damage to one enemy and applies a bleeding debuff that inflicts 1208% damage every second for 7.9 seconds. This effect can overlay up to 5 times. Inflicts 12x damage to Boss-type enemies. 13.1 sec |activeskill2 = Excessive Bleeding ( /Melee) |flavora2 = When hunting a giant monster, don't forget to target its weak spots. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 3844% damage to all enemies. Additionally, increase the damage of bleed debuffs by 15% for 5.7 seconds. 21.3 sec |activeskill3 = Frenzy |flavora3 = Lucienne becomes nearky uncintrollable when she spots potential prey. |aEffect3 = Increase Lucienne's Attack Power by 519%% for 13.7 seconds and applies a bleeding debuff on all attacks that hit an enemy. The bleeding debuff inflicts 856% damage every second for 6.1 seconds, can overlay up to 3 times. 30.1 sec |passive1 = Indomitable Will |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Lucienne gains one stack of Vigor each time she attacks, stacking up to 40 times. Also, if fighting a Boss-type enemy, increase her Attack Power by 844% every 27 seconds, overlaying up to 5 times. 23 sec |passive2 = Unbendable Conviction ( /Melee) |flavorp2 = One of Lucienne's strengths is her steadfast willpower. |pEffect2 = When Lucienne is attacked by a Boss-type enemy, she counterattacks with 21080% damage and reduces it's DEF by 55% for 7.1 seconds. 4 sec |passive3 = Prudent Choice |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = When fighting Boss-type enemies, increase Lucienne's damage by 550%, and when fighting Cerberus increase her Skill damage by 684% and Boss damage by 889%. Also, further increase her Attack Power in Cerberus by 44% per additional enhancement level. |passive4 = Giant Slayer |flavorp4 = Hunting giant monsters in Lucienne's specialty. |pEffect4 = Attacks deal an additional 1380% damage to enemies and gain 750% additional Boss damage. |passive5 = Thrill of the Hunt |flavorp5 = Nothing makes Lucienne happier than spotting prey. |pEffect5 = Lucienne now enters fights with full stacks of Vigor. Consumes all stacks of Vigor and increases her DEX by 210% for 34 seconds and grants allied units 152% Boss damage. Additionally, each time she uses 'Sharp Blade', increase her damage by 310% and Melee damage by 294%, overlaying up to 15 times. |passive6 = Chance of the Hunt |flavorp6 = Seizing every opportunity helps you learn. |pEffect6 = Increase Lucienne's Boss damage by 598% and when fighting Cerberus, increase damage by 694% and Random damage by 902%. Additionally, 'Thrill of the Hunt' now grants allied units 268% Boss damage. |passive7 = Boss Conqueror |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase Lucienne's Melee damage by 660% and damage by 450% when attacking World Boss Cerberus. Additionally, further increase her damage against Cerberus by 61% for each additional INFINITY enhancement. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Lucienne |pt1 = }}